


Overflow

by ceasefire



Series: We Dream On [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz, Aoba, and a not-so-relaxing bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've started doing the "imagine your otp" fic thing.
> 
> This fic is based on the following prompt: _imagine your OTP taking a relaxing bubble bath together after a long day._
> 
> Noiz, Aoba, bath sex, no plot.

Aoba's moans echoed off the bathroom walls. Noiz grinned, breathless as he took in the sight of Aoba sitting in his lap, riding his dick with the sort of desperation that he associated with him having a tough day and needing to work off steam. 

"Told you this was a good idea," Noiz whispered. His breath brushed against the shell of Aoba's ear and he curled one arm around his waist, guiding Aoba's movements as his hips moved back down, taking Noiz's cock balls deep inside.

The bath had seemed like a relaxing idea at the time, at least.

"Urgh, brat," Aoba said with a groan, managing to glare at Noiz in a menacing way despite the dark blush on his cheeks. Smirking, Noiz rocked his hips upwards and watched as Aoba's eyes fluttered closed in response to the movement. A droplet of water ran from Aoba's hair, behind his ear and down the side of his neck. It stopped at his collar bone, pooling lazily in the curve.

"What makes you say that?" Noiz questioned, shifting to rest both his hands on the sides of Aoba's hips to guide him more evenly. He saw the water caught in the dip of Aoba's collar gone catch the light and leaned forward mindlessly to press his tongue to the spot. He caught the sweet scent of the water before his tongue registered the taste, and he poked his tongue out over his bottom teeth. "Bitter."

Aoba whined and pressed his hips down against Noiz's, cock caught between their bodies and desperately seeking friction against Noiz's stomach. "How is this _relaxing_?"

Noiz smirked, shifting one hand from Aoba's hip to his cock without breaking physical contact. Aoba gasped and began to move faster as he struggled to get as much stimulation as he could from Noiz's hand and cock. The scented oil and bubbles in the bath water made the friction between their skin lessen to the point that it was trivial, and Aoba practically sobbed as Noiz's hand began stroking over his dick, thumb slipping over the head and across the slit. It only took a few more strokes before Aoba's ass was tightening around Noiz's cock, and he came in Noiz's hand with a ragged groan of relief.

Noiz held Aoba while he rode it out with tiny jerks of his hips, and when Aoba collapsed bonelessly into his embrace he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"There," Noiz murmured, gently rocking his hips to stay hard through the sensation of the rapidly cooling bath water flowing around his body, "you seem pretty relaxed now."

"Pervert brat," Aoba murmured, raising his head. 

Noiz grinned and tangled his clean hand in the back of Aoba's hair, feeling the strands dampen and cling to his skin. Despite Aoba's harsh words, he smiled and leaned in when Noiz moved to kiss him.


End file.
